Amour Gloire et Acné
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: Duo perd sa meilleure amie! Quelles sont les conscéquences?


**Kyô Maxwell : Me revoilà avec les bras chargés de fic, je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews**

**Duo : Y a intérêt que je sois le héros de cette fic sinon ça va chier des bulles c'est moi qui te le dis !**

**Kyô Maxwell : Mais oui mon Dudule sinon Shuld est-ce que tu aime Saiyuki a présent ?**

**Sinon je tenais à remercier ma béta lectrice pour corriger toutes mes fautes sans jamais se plaindre merci à toi KisuXxX**

**Amour, gloire et acné :**

- NOOOON , hurle Duo en s'agenouillant à même le sol, C'EST PAS VRAI ! PAS ELLE !

Ses doigts avançaient fébrilement vers elle afin de peut-être ressentir quelque chose, mais rien, plus de vie ! Duo pleurait à chaude larme à présent, devant ses quatre compagnons d'armes qui étaient tous désolés pour lui.

En effet, c'était la seule à lui redonner le sourire lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il en avait passé des bons moments avec elle, à rire comme un tordu ! Il venait de perdre une véritable amie, presque une âme sœur. Quatre s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en le berçant tendrement :

- Quat'… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle , souffle le natté en plongeant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux du blond

- BON , interrompt Wufei les bras croisés, ce n'est pas un peu fini tes conneries Maxwell !

- TU N'ES QU'UN SANS CŒUR WUFEI , s'énerve l'américain en le foudroyant du regard, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE MISOGYNE A CE POINT ! NE TE POINTE SURTOUT PAS A L'ENTERREMENT !

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel afin d'implorer la pitié des dieux mais rien ! Vaincu, il fit un haussement d'épaule et s'éloigna suivi de son amant :

- Du calme Duo , l'apaise Quatre, je pense qu'il était temps qu'elle parte ! Elle était vieille tu sais, même si ça ne se voyait pas !

Duo se résigna donc à la lâcher et à essuyer ses larmes :

- Oui mais Wufei n'est pas juste… Il sait pourtant qu'elle était comme ma mère !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle est bien là où elle se trouve, elle veille sur toi. Une perte est toujours difficile tu sais… Il te faudra du temps afin de t'adapter mais tu oublieras, et tu ne te souviendras que des bons souvenirs.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Quatre mena Duo dans une autre pièce et laissa Trowa se charger de la dépouille de la télévision.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une journée complète que Duo n'avait pas regardé la télé, il était resté assis dans le canapé à regarder la place vide qu'occupé avant la fameuse disparue. A chaque claquement de porte, il pensait que c'était elle qui revenait armée de petites pattes pour la transporter. Son désespoir était au sommet, il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent, et il pouvait l'avouer, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Son regard se tourna vers Trowa qui lisait un livre dans le fauteuil, mais Duo avait remarqué que ses yeux cachés par sa mèche ne regardaient pas les lignes de son livre mais Wufei et Heero qui s'embrassaient tranquillement dans le canapé d'en face. Duo perçut un froncement de sourcil de la part du français qui claqua son livre dans un bruit sec, stoppant net les étreintes des deux tourtereaux. Trowa se leva d'un coup et prit congés de ses amis.

Il se tramait quelque chose la dessous, c'était sûr !

Cela rappelait à Duo l'épisode 111 de Amour, gloire et beauté dans lequel Angéla sortait avec Dylan mais que Kyle était complètement jaloux de leur relation car il était fou d'Angéla ! Il en a fallu des épisode d'ailleurs pour que celle-ci le remarque et qu'elle s'enfuit avec lui, laissant Dylan dans les bras de sa meilleur amie Vicky !

- Il avait l'air énervé , souffle Wufei en regardant le français s'éloigner, tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Heero, quand à lui, lança un regard furieux à l'intention du pilote 03 tout en répondant qu'il n'en savait rien.

La soirée arriva à grand pas, Quatre pour remonter le moral de l'américain avait proposé de faire un jeu de société, il avait insisté sur le fait que cela les rapprocherait un peu. Et comme personne n'aimait contredire Quatre, ils optèrent pour un Trivial poursuit. Les cinq jeunes pilotes s'amusèrent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, mais Duo, lui, observait. Il avait bien remarqué que Trowa effleurait souvent la main de Wufei lorsqu'il piochait une question dans le tas, et, au fait nouveau, il venait de détecter de multiples regards embrasés de la part de Quatre à l'intention du perfect soldier. Alors que Duo était complètement immergé dans cette affaire Quatre se leva d'un coup :

- Qui veux un peu d'ice tea ?

- HO NON PAS DE PUBLICITÉ , s'exclame alors Duo en se prenant la tête entre les mains

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore Maxwell , souffle Wufei d'un air las des âneries de ce stupide baka

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher , s'égosille l'américain en se levant

- Moi aussi… , murmure Trowa alors qu'Heero avait pris Wufei dans ses bras

- C'est ça , acquiesce Heero, t'as l'air fatigué Barton !

Duo se retourne radieux ! Finalement son intervention avait relancé l'histoire. Trowa lança un regard mauvais au pilote du Wing et prit l'escalier.

- Je vais taper un rapport , souffle Heero, Quatre il faut que tu m'aides sur certains points de la dernière mission

- Ha, je vois, tu me laisses tomber , s'indigne le chinois

- Excuse moi Wu-chan, mais je dois le faire pour demain

- Pff ! Ca m'est égal, je sors de toute façon , affirme-t-il en prenant sa veste

- Où ?

- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu n'as qu'à faire ton rapport !

- Je veux au moins savoir où tu vas !

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Yuy !

Et sur cette réplique le chinois prit la porte. Quatre s'avança doucement vers Heero et lui caressa les cheveux. Les deux protagonistes avaient complètement oublié la présence de Duo qui s'était caché derrière l'escalier afin d'éclaircir quelques points sombres :

- Allez calme toi Hee-chan , lui susurre le blond en s'asseyant sur ses genoux d'un manière très suggestive, et si nous prenions un peu de bon temps hein !

Heero sourit, il souleva Quatre et l'allongea dans le canapé. Duo attendit un peu avant de sortir de sa cachette et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Il sauta sur son lit :

- Récapitulons , sourit-il radieux, Wufei sort avec Heero, mais Heero le trompe avec Quatre. Trowa aime Wufei en secret et Heero le sait. Heero n'aime pas que Wufei sorte et voudrait qu'il soit entièrement à lui ! Wufei a probablement d'autres conquêtes en dehors !

Il reposa sa tête contre un oreiller et admira le plafond :

- Mais demain je ne suis pas là ! Je pars en mission, il faudra que je pense à enregistrer ! Mais pour l'heure je dois tenter de retrouver Wufei et de voir ce qu'il fiche dehors, il a dû prendre sa moto ! Heureusement que j'avais pensé à mettre un mouchard dessus lorsqu'il m'avait kidnappé ma télécommande !

Et tout heureux, Duo s'échappa par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne voulait en aucun cas déranger les deux du bas !

* * *

Duo retrouva la moto de Wufei dans parking d'un hôpital, assez intrigué de cet endroit, il y entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une jeune infirmière, sans doute novice, lui adressa son plus beau sourire :

- Bonjour jolie mademoiselle, n'auriez vous pas vu un jeune homme d'origine chinoise par là ?

- Ho vous parlez sans doute de Mr Chang, bien sur, il est venu faire sa dialyse aujourd'hui !

- Que… , s'étouffe Duo

Il n'y croyait pas

- Wufei a des problèmes de reins , souffle-t-il sous le choc

- Maxwell ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Duo tourna lentement la tête vers son ami :

- Wufei… Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes problèmes de santé , s'écrit d'un coup l'américain en prenant le pilote 05 par le col

- Du calme Duo ! Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit !

- NE MENS PAS QUAND IL Y A L'EVIDENCE SOUS MES YEUX !

- CALME TOI MAXWELL ! C'EST MON FRERE JUMEAU QUI EST MALADE !

Duo écarquilla les yeux, Wufei ? Un frère jumeau caché ? L'épisode 168 d'Amour, gloire et beauté lui revint alors en mémoire, Angéla avait cachée à tout le monde sa sœur jumelle atteinte d'une leucémie !

- S'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne Maxwell… , souffle Wufei mal à l'aise, se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux

- Wu… Je suis désolé pour ton frère…

- Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, heureusement que j'ai Heero avec moi, et qu'il m'aime, car sans ce soutient je me serais effondré… Au fait, pourquoi m'as tu suivi ?

Duo serra les poings, il ne pouvait laisser Wufei penser de telles choses ! Heero n'était qu'un salaud avec lui ! Il y avait une légère différence entre les séries télé et cette histoire ! C'est que lui pouvait intervenir !

- Wufei, il faut que tu rentres et que tu découvres la vérité par toi-même… , murmure Duo

- De quelle vérité est-ce que tu parles ?

- Celle sur Heero…

Wufei hausse un sourcil intrigué, il demanda à Duo de l'attendre quelques minutes, le temps de dire au revoir à son frère.

* * *

Wufei entra en premier dans la maison, elle était baignée dans l'obscurité mais il pouvait entendre distinctement des gémissements émanant du salon, curieux mais surtout inquiet, il s'y dirige. Duo, quand à lui, le suivait silencieusement derrière, il savait que la vérité serait dure à supporter pour le chinois, mais il fallait qu'il sache !

-Hee…Heero… , appelle le chinois qui suppliait de se tromper, c'est toi ?

Le japonais relève la tête instantanément, il venait de se faire griller :

- Comment tu… Heero… Comment as-tu osé , s'exclame Wufei ,les larmes aux yeux, et dire que je voulais avoir trois enfants rangés dans le garage et une voiture qui gambade dans le jardin !

- Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois chéri !

- JE CROIS CE QUE JE VOIS !

- Mais mon amour, tu préfères croire ce que tu vois ou ce que je te dis , tente Heero dans une futile tentative de rattraper ses erreurs

- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI EN PLUS !

- Mais avec Quatre, c'est différent, avec lui c'est que du sexe !

- QUOI , s'offusque Quatre, tu disais que tu m'aimais !

- Mais… , murmure Heero désappointé alors que Trowa descendait les escaliers, alerté par le remue-ménage

- Heero… , murmure Wufei en s'avançant vers le perfect soldier

Leurs regards se croisent quelques secondes, Wufei lève alors la main et assène une énorme gifle au brun qui en tombe par terre

- Ne m'approche plus jamais , finit le chinois en s'éloignant vers l'escalier

Duo perçut le mouvement hésitant de Trowa, il aurait bien voulu le suivre afin de le consoler. Mais il se ravisa, se disant sans doute qu'il avait besoin de solitude.

Heero, quand à lui, était désemparé, Quatre le foudroyait du regard avec un air de dégoût. Le blond se rhabilla en vitesse et prit la porte afin de prendre l'air :

- Tu es fier de toi Heero , s'exclame alors Trowa en se ruant sur lui

- Pour qui te prends-tu toi ! Je suis sûr que tu es content de cette situation !

Un rictus provocateur se forma alors sur les lèvres de 01

- Mais ne cherche pas Wufei ne voudra jamais de toi !

Trowa prit alors Heero par le col et le plaqua au mur :

- Non je ne suis pas heureux, si Wufei est triste je le serais aussi ! Car contrairement à toi je l'aime ! Et je le respect ! Je me fiche s'il ne veut pas de moi, tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur !

- C'est vrai Trowa , questionne la voix sanglotante de Wufei, celui-ci venait d'apparaître dans les escaliers, tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Le sourire d'Heero s'estompa alors que les joues de Trowa avaient pris une étrange couleur rouge. Celui relâcha sa prise de la chemise d'Heero :

- Oui c'est vrai… , souffle-t-il honteux

- Trowa… , susurre le chinois en avançant vers lui

- MON DIEU, C'EST GENIAL, C'EST COMME L'EPISODE 135 D'AMOUR, GLOIRE ET BEAUTÉ ANGELA VA ENFIN DECOUVRIR QUE DYLAN L'AIME ET VA SORTIR AVEC, LAISSANT KYLE DANS LES BRAS DE SA MEILLEUR AMIE VICKY, QUI SE FAIT ELLE AUSSI MANIPULER PAR KYLE , s'égosille l'américain en sautillant de joie, trahissant sa présence

Wufei fronça un sourcil, puis s'empara du bras de Trowa pour le mener dans sa chambre afin de discuter, laissant seul Heero et Duo. Le pilote 01 s'approcha alors de son compagnon d'arme et tomba dans ses bras :

- Duo, je suis si malheureux, Wufei… , pleure-t-il

Duo, quand à lui, était plongé dans une intense réflexion, si Angéla était Wufei, que Kyle est Heero, que Dylan est Trowa, qui est donc Vicky la meilleure amie d'Angéla donc de Wufei ?

- Mais non de non ! C'est forcément moi , s'exclame-t-il alors que Heero commençait déjà à tenter de l'embrasser, non Hee-chan ! Dans l'épisode 142 Vicky sort avec Arnold celui qui avait couché avec Kyle ! Donc je dois sortir avec Quatre ! Finit-il sur de lui

- Hein , s'étonne le brun alors que le natté s'était déjà élancé à la suite du blond

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard :

Duo venait de rentrer de mission, il avait enfin droit à la tranquillité. Sans se douter de rien, il entre dans la planque et signale sa présence par un bâillement sonore :

- C'est moi , souffle-t-il en se grattant la tête

- Ha enfin , s'écrie Quatre avec un immense sourire et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, j'ai une grosse surprise pour toi !

- Ha ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le blond mena son amant jusqu'au salon où se trouvait les trois autres, Wufei ôta un drap sur une forme carrée :

-TADAAAAAM ! S'exclament les quatre pilotes en cœur

Et oui, devant lui, se tenait une flambant neuve, avec home cinéma, lecteur divix et DVD, Playstation 3 intégrée et une télécommande à la pointe de la haute technologie sur laquelle on pouvait accrocher un porte-clef :

- Alors content , s'exclame Trowa en serrant Wufei contre lui

- Mouai… , susurre celui-ci en repartant dans la cuisine sous quatre paires d'yeux ahuris

Et bizarrement Duo n'alluma jamais le nouveau poste de télévision, après toutes les histoires des pilotes de Gundams étaient son émission préférée ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore tout découvert ! En effet il avait remarqué que Zechs s'intéressait de très prés au pilote 01 alors pourquoi ne pas suivre cette si passionnante série !

**Owari**

**Kyô Maxwell : si j'ai écrit cette fic c'est par ce que cela fait un mois jours pour jours que je n'ai plus de télévision TT et j'arrive à vivre avec !**

**Heero : Ca se vois ! Pourrais je savoir pourquoi c'est moi le salop !**

**Kyô Maxwell : parce que j'ai eu des plaintes comme quoi je martyrise Wufei, et que c'est toujours lui qui a le mauvais rôle !**

**Wufei qui s'étouffe presque : parce que là j'ai pas souffert ? Mon mec me trompe et mon frère jumeau va mourir !**

**Kyô Maxwell : TAIS TOI DONC SOUILLON, MOI J'AI PLUS DE TELE ! J'espère que cela sera au moins bénéfique à une association parce que pas question que j'ai fais ça pour rien !**

**La fic qui se met à parler : merci de m'avoir lue, vous savez le travail de fic n'est pas facile alors pour aider l'association PDFMOMPLA (Protection des fics martyrisé ou maltraité par les auteurs) ce qui est mon cas, laissez des reviews !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui gomme sa fic méchamment : Comment ça tu es mal traité !**

**Fic qui pleure : Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?**


End file.
